Owen Stock
Owen Stock (Lawton, 24 Novembre 1987) è un wrestler statunitense. Attualmente, milita nella GWF, nel roster di Fear, ed è il campione Sorrow in carica. Infanzia Stock si innamora del wrestling a 12 anni, guardando per sbaglio uno show in televisione. Owen diventerà un campione di lotta amatoriale, stabilendo un invidiabile record di 89-0. Gli inizi Owen Stock debutta in GWF nella puntata di Monday Night Fear del 10 Gennaio 2011. Questa apparizione coincide anche con la sua prima vittoria nel wrestling professionistico, infatti Owen, in coppia con Alex Brextone, sconfigge Poison e Den Duston. La settimana dopo affronta la leggende GWF Herr Morbid perdendo... i due si riaffronteranno e, grazie al run-in del nemico di Morbid, Red Alert, Stock riuscirà a cogliere una vittoria importantissima, che inciderà molto nel proseguire della sua carriera. Owen ha voglia di fare, e quindi qualche settimana dopo scrive la storia riuscendo a battere in un Triple Threat sia Herr Morbid che Red Alert. Alla Royal Rumble Stock costerà la vittoria della Rissa Reale a Morbid; il Blackster quindi comincerà a farlo attaccare dalla sua stable, la BBA. Stock e Morbid collideranno al PPV Endless Night: Owen ne esce sconfitto e massacrato dalla BBA. Ma il Real American ha la carta pronta: crea la Global Youth Revolution, stable composta dai più promettenti giovani in forza alla GWF in quel periodo. Herr Morbid nel frattempo vincerà il titolo mondiale e verrà draftato a Tap Out! , ma Tiger Owen non starà a guardare e riuscirà ad entrare nel match per il titolo a ForuMania, contro Herr Morbid e Thornton Brave... ma purtroppo soccombe al leader della BBA. Più tardi quella sera, il vincitore dell'NWO DarKhaos sfrutta la sua shot e vince il titolo di Herr Morbid. Stock tenterà molte volte di conquistare il titolo, ma senza risultati. Dopo la fine del feud, che vede il Real American momentaneamente sotto di 6-5, in aprile Stock perde un "You're fired match" contro Ghep e viene licenziato. I veri motivi stanno però nel cattivo comportamento di Stock dietro le quinte. Molti altri suoi compagni di stable verranno licenziati, rendendo la GYR un fallimento totale. Il secondo stint Stock ritorna nella puntata di Fear del 29 Agosto a sorpresa, schienando Black Wolf in un tag team match. Owen avrà un feud con Bryan Ridgewell, che non ha mai appassionato nessuno e che Stock ha addirittura perso. Durante questo periodo approda in federazione la sua ragazza, Jennifer Bloom, che tenterà senza successo la scalata al titolo femminile. In questi mesi Stock diverrà un jobber, vincendo a malapena un match tra Novembre e Febbraio. Tutto sembrava andar male per il nostro beniamino, ma nel Marzo 2012... Il grande rilancio: Stock equals ratings ...un nuovo show targato GWF apre i battenti. Si tratta di GWF Hope, che accoglie le nuove leve... Stock tenta di ottenere un posto come pro di una delle rising star, fallendo. Durante questo periodo afferma di essere la principale fonte di guadagno della GWF, lanciando la sua nuova catchphrase: Stock equals ratings. Sempre in questi 2 mesi, il pubblico volta le spalle all'autoproclamatosi Ratings Man. Dopo l'ennesimo match perso ad Hope, una rising star, Dokuohtei Watanabe deride Stock nel backstage: Tiger Owen, accecato dalla rabbia, lo picchia e lo manda all'ospedale. Stock otterrà da McKarter una partecipazione allo show ma non come pro, bensì come rising star. Stock intraprende un feud con Stephan Beckett e non riesce ad arrivare almeno quarto, posto utile per poter qualificarsi ad un match al fine di vincere il Ring of Hope. Ma tuttavia la determinazione e la voglia di fare lo porteranno verso nuovi orizzonti. Sorrow Champion Owen ritorna a Fear, dove si batte con una sua vecchia conoscenza: Herr Morbid. I due si riaffronteranno al PPV Raining Blood, dove però Morbid conserverà la cintura. Il 17 Giugno, a Runaway, Herr Morbid riesce a mantenere ancora la cintura difendendosi dall'assalto di altri due nemici oltre che Stock, Joey Di Maggio e Matt Rock. Durante le prime due settimane di Luglio il Real American rimane in una sorta di stand-by, aspettando l'esito del match di eXtreme Aggression tra Joey Di Maggio e Herr Morbid. Il primo vince la contesa e anche la cintura. Morbid riformerà i Natural Born Negative, mentre Stock si rifionderà al titolo del Messia dei Disperati, ma non prima di aver disputato, e perso, un Fatal 4 Way che lo vedeva opposto a Luke Claymore, Thornton Brave e Mark Perfection ad eXtreme Aggression. Nel Fear del 23 Luglio Stock ottiene ufficialmente la shot al Sorrow Title, dopo essere stato colpito da Joey Di Maggio con una sedia durante il duo match contro Brock Hell. Una settimana dopo vince in Tag con lo stesso Di Maggio contro la JTM Connect. Il 6 Agosto sconfigge Joey Di Maggio in un match non titolato uno contro uno a Fear. Tuttavia, la grande occasione di Stock si presenta a Summergeddon. Il 19 Agosto al Lambeu Field di Greenbay, Winsconsin, perde contro Joey Di Maggio in un match valido per il Sorrow Title. Il 3 Settembre, in uno Steel Cage match, vince il titolo sottomettendo Joey Di Maggio alla Pain Lock, anche grazie ad un aiuto da parte dei Founders. Mantiene il titolo fino alla puntata di Fear del 5 Novembre, quando lo perde contro Red Scream durante la Golden Week. Il regno di Scream viene però interrotto appena 13 giorni dopo, alle Survivor Series, dove Tiger Owen riconquista il titolo grazie alla vittoria del suo team nel "6vs6 winner takes all" match. Vita privata Dopo la brusca interruzione del suo rapporto con Jennifer Bloom, Stock sembra si veda con una ragazza che però al momento voglia tenere segreta... si racconta che abbia confidato a dei suoi amici che un giorno la porterà "on screen". Nel wrestling Mosse Space Launcher (Dominator) Pain Lock (Ankle Lock) Bite of the tiger (Guillotine Choke) Ratings' Drop (STO) Stock Driver (Over the shoulder single leg Boston Crab) Stock Bomb (Corner slingshot splash) Stock Drop (Reverse DDT) Oklahoma Slam Backbreaker Death Lock Dragon Sleeper Gutwrench Suplex Belly to Belly Suplex Arm Stretch Vertical Suplex Northern Lights Suplex German Suplex Big Boot Bodyslam Clothesline Musiche d'entrata "I am a Real American" by Rick Derringer (Gennaio 2011 - Marzo 2011) "Rockhouse" by Jimi Hendrix (Marzo 2011 - Aprile 2011) "Destroy Everything" by Hatebreed (Aprile 2011, Settembre 2011 - Giugno 2012) "Television rules the nation around the world" Remix of Daft Punk (Giugno 2012 - Presente) Fazione Gennaio 2011 - Febbraio 2012: Face Marzo 2012 - Presente: Heel Soprannomi "Tiger Owen" "Real American" "Ratings man" Condotta in PPV GWF 2011 Royal Rumble - Royal Rumble Match - Entrata Numero 27 - Eliminato da Den Duston Endless Night - Herr Morbid vs Owen Stock. Sconfitta ForuMania VII - Triple Threat Match for the GWF Championship - Herr Morbid © vs Thornton Brave vs Owen Stock. Sconfitta SpringTime Massacre - Thriple Threat Match for the GWF Championship - DarKhaos © vs Thornton Brave vs Owen Stock - Sconfitta Raining Blood - Black Metal Match - Herr Morbid vs Owen Stock. Sconfitta No Excuses - Owen Stock vs Bryan Ridgewell. Sconfitta Destiny VII - Owen Stock vs Bryan Ridgewell. Vittoria Game Over - Owen Stock vs Bryan Ridgewell. Sconfitta 2012 ForuMania VIII - 10 Men Elimination Match - Matt Rock vs Jack Daniels vs Stephan Beckett vs Daniel Mulligan vs Jack Mulligan vs Eric Draven vs Axiom vs Jack Tyson vs Alexander Prince vs Owen Stock. Sconfitta. Eliminato per settimo. Raining Blood - Sorrow Championship - Sumbission Match - Herr Morbid © vs Owen Stock. Sconfitta Runaway - Sorrow Championship - Fatal 4 Way Sumbission Match - Herr Morbid © vs Matt Rock vs Joey Di Maggio vs Owen Stock. Sconfitta. eXtreme Aggression - Fatal 4 Way Match - Luke Claymore vs Thornton Brave vs Owen Stock vs Mark Perfection. Sconfitta. Summergeddon - Sorrow Championship - Sumbission Match - Joey Di Maggio © vs Owen Stock. Sconfitta. No Excuses - Sorrow Championship - Sumbission Match - Owen Stock © vs S Hero. Vittoria. Destiny VIII - Sorrow Championship - Sumbission Match - Owen Stock © vs Ace. Vittoria. Game Over - Sorrow Championship - Triple Threat Sumbission Match - Owen Stock © vs Eddie Evans vs Antoine Borges. Vittoria. Survivor Series - All titles on the line - 6 vs 6 Traditional Survivor Series Match - The Founders (Paul Phoenix, Thornton Brave, Herr Morbid, Matt Rock, Owen Stock, Antoine Borges) vs New Guns (Rocky, S Hero, Luke Claymore, Thomas Ross, Red Scream, Micheal Armo). Vittoria. Last Ride - Sorrow Championship - Sumbission Match - Owen Stock © vs Red Scream. Vittoria. Titoli e Riconoscimenti Global Wrestling Federation GWF Sorrow Champion (2) Altri riconoscimenti 17° in Power 2011 Category:TPPW Wrestlers Category:GWF Wrestlers Category:Wrestler Americani